1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric terminal connector. Particularly, the present invention relates to the electric terminal connector including a cap to securely fasten an end of at least one transmission line in a shell to electrically connect a coax connector with the transmission line for increasing the assembling reliability and providing a convenient use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, owing to the improvement in the electronics technique, various video apparatuses and equipment, such as video camera, CCD camera etc., are quickly updated and widely made in use in our daily life. Because of the arrival of the Digital Age, the various video apparatuses and equipment have to transmit video data generated by themselves through transmission lines to some kind of electric devices, such as a computer, for restoring the video data and enabling a user to review. However, a coax connector is needed for the electrical connection between the transmission line and the electric device, so that the connection between the coax connector and the transmission line is emphatically important. In general operation, the conventional way to connect the coax connector with an end of the transmission line electrically and securely is soldering.
However, the functional disadvantage of the conventional way to electrically connect the coax connector and the transmission line is as the following. There are various standards of the coax connector for fitting numerous electric devices and therefore soldering the coax connector and the transmission line together make the transmission line unable to indirectly connect to electric devices through various coax connectors having different standards. Accordingly, there is a need for redesigning the heat-dissipating module in applying to the miniature electronic component.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention intends to provide an electric terminal connector including a cap to bias at least one elastic reed for correspondingly and securely fastening an end of at least one transmission line on a bridge unit which is received in a shell and further connects with a coax connector. The bridge unit thereby electrically connects between the at least one transmission line and the coax connector. Consequently, the present invention improves the assembling reliability and provides a convenient use.